Keyboards for electronic devices such as a laptop PC are typically designed for minimal space occupancy or footprint. This involves minimizing the overall size and width of the keyboard. As a result, editing and special function keys are often placed above the standard alphanumeric section of the keyboard (the alphanumeric section includes the main “QWERTY” typing section). Additionally, keys in this area are traditionally reduced in size in an effort to fit more keys and maintain an overall minimized keyboard footprint. Information on standard keyboard layout(s) is available at: International Organization for Standards (ISO-9241 and ISO-9995), www.iso.org.
Existing laptop PCs utilize variations in key location for non-alphanumeric keys (e.g. editing and function keys) appearing above the alphanumeric section of the keyboard. Laptop PC keyboards may utilize subtle variations in key size as well. However, the efforts to minimize the footprint of the keyboards in laptop PCs has led to problems encountered when users attempt to utilize certain keys. Keys placed outside of the alphanumeric section of the keyboard are often difficult to find and/or utilize.
Therefore, a need has been recognized for improving existing keyboard arrangements, particularly regarding non-alphanumeric keys of a laptop PC that are frequently utilized.